In Their Nutshell
by 27aquarrow72
Summary: "Well, let's see- you said and I quote 'I will try to socialize. Promise! Just pleasepleaseplease don't sick Reborn on me' and I'm sure I still have the recording somewhere in my laptop." "You actually recorded it!" / Just some fluffs and bromances of 10th Gen... 1: In which Lambo despise school. And socializing. And clubs- don't forget clubs. Enter Tsuna as the ideal fratellone.


**Okay...**

**Okay okay okay... Uhm... Hello?**

**Oh, Gosh, It has been years since the last time I wrote anything.**

**So, uhm, this one was rather random. I kinda grasped the idea when I was bathing. (Yeaaaa, I know)**

**This is my second story of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! after my first one called Sides of Reflections. And I would also like to apologize to those who read that... I don't think I'll update it. At all. Uh, actually, I don't know either, because- well, I don't have the passion or idea for it anymore. That one was random too- much more than this one, really. It's been years, and I'm so busy with school, spartan teachers, heartbreaking amount of assignments, and basically leading my life and facing reality day by day. It's just, my life has been so damned suck since, dunno, years ago? Since I was little? Since before I was born? Highlight is, fanfiction . net is my escape route. But I don't have much time to write so, again I'm so sorry.**

**Let's just go straight to the fict, kay?**

**Just some pieces of Tenth Generation's fluffs and bromance. Family, friendship, a few touches of humour, accompanied by drama's breath.**

**Warning : English isn't my mother language, I apologize for any mistake you may find. But I do hope you can enjoy this! **** *bow***

**KHR is Amano-sensei's. I heavily declare it's not mine. If it was, I would never share Tsuna with anyone. Not even you fans. EVER!**

**Here we go... Enjoy!**

* * *

**In Their Nutshell : In the Eyes of Their Desire (Lambo)  
**

* * *

"Lambo?" A bell-like voice chimed from the desk at the center of the room.

"Hmm?" Said 'Lambo' rose his head lazily from the table at the other side. A sleepy eyes glanced to the direction at the voice. "What is it? Done? You've signed it?"

The first voice sighed. "Yes."

"What took you so long? You don't have to analyze it. Geez." With hunched back, he rose from the couch. He put his left hand in his pocket while his right scratched his curly ebony locks, messing it further that it already was. "It's the going home club isn't it?"

"..."

"Tsuna-_nii_?" Lambo straightened his body, looking at his 'Tsuna-_nii_' with uncertainity. Watching his every moves as he put down his pen peacefully. "It is isn't it?"

When he saw his guardian's blank, innocent stare, he took no time to run toward the giant desk and pounced the sheet of paper his older brother currently held.

His jaw dropped.

"Did you just signed- _Mio Dio*-_ Tsuna-_niiiiii_! Nooooooo! But, but, but I don't wanna!" he stared with horror at the neat hand sign of his brother, shamelessly adorning one of the tables on the list. "You know I can't ask for another paper! Tsuna-_nii_ this is the last paper-"

"Your own fault for having enough guts to burn the sixth one. Thank _Kami-sama*_ I found out." A pause. "You do remember that this is a mafia headquarter, right? Having CCTV securities here and there is as normal as having weekly reconstruction for destroyed walls, due to your so called _responsible _big brothers." His smile winded, "And you know that I will be upset if you use that remaining guts not to give this to your Headmaster. And the result of your long arguments with the whole family is weeks, Lambo, no- it's months of absent and finally joined MONTHS after the year started. He was kind enough to let you take clubs."

"He won't let go of a kid with perfect scores for the entrance test..." Lambo mumbled moodily, but for minutes when he recieved no response, he looked like he was torned between crying and sulking. "Ugh." Apparently, he stayed faithful with his promise he made when he graduated from elementary school and settled with sulking when he sat down on the smooth carpeted floor. He folded his hands on his chest and pouted to the swaying tree outside the window on the desk's left.

Tsuna leaned his body forward, putting his elbow on the desk with his chin on his folded hand comfortably. A thin smile on his lips with relaxed closed eyelids. There was a rather short silence in the air, before the thin smile on his lips turned into an amused one as he spoke. "Well, let's see- you said and I quote '_I will try to socialize. Promise! Just pleasepleaseplease don't sick Reborn on me!' _and I'm sure I still have the recording somewhere in my laptop."

"You actually recorded it?!"

"And I choose this school because you told me you don't want to go to any 'flashy' high school, simply because they have, again I quote '_too many rich spoiled morons'_."

"Uhm, yes, but-"

"And when I told you to socialize; sharing a glare, a sneer, a few words sentence consisting sarcasm and an- scratch that, _especially _an insult with your classmates don't count. Much less physical."

"But it was-"

"I've fulfilled your wish of buying you a whole package of limited edition Fruity Gummies last week-"

"I know! And I-"

"-With a condition that in two weeks- and it's been three- you will have at least three schoolmates you can call friends or die trying."

"_Acquaintance! _I said _ACQUAIN-"_

"And Hayato did mention that involving you with a club activities will be a good opportunity."

"Don't listen to him! He said that on purpose 'cuz he knows-"

"I'm sure with that gigantic closet of yours in Osaka Mansion, storing a rather admirable DVD collections of matches especially FIBA-"

"For Lilolili Pops' sake, how do you know that?!" Lambo felt hot. Literally.

"-and from your conversation with Takeshi about how you prefered sports with hand than feet-"

"Eavesdropping is bad, Tsuna-_nii_! You-"

"-I can say my chosen club is very wise. Or would you like the club with more lax activities?"

"Oh, yes please."

"Yoga mayb-"

"Holy cotton candy- **NO**! I'll die from boredom!"

"So basketball club is the precise choice, no?"

"Tsu-"

"Don't you agree with me, Lambo?" His brother's smile turned very, very sweet even with unhealthy admiration over sugars, Lambo could physically felt his teeth pulsed.

And he absolutely recognized that smile.

Oh, yes, Vongola Decimo's _I'm-giving-you-heavenly-syrup-but-if-you-keep-pestering-me-I'll-feed-you-forcefully-until-you-choke-with-it _smile.

The one Tsuna-_nii_ gave when Kyoya-_nii_ and Mukuro-_nii_ destroyed one of his favorite statues in the garden. Or when a mafioso in a meeting was stupid enough to question his decision before he had his coffee. Or when _Aho_dera-_nii*_ and _Samurai_-_nii*_ were being noisy so early in the morning, interupting his short rest. Or when Lambo was being naughty and demanding too much.

When he already gave dozens of patience and Lambo was being stubborn- and stubbornly being stubborn usually ended up with receiving the deepest part of the Underworld. So Lambo took the piece and chose to swallow it. Heavily, but swallowed it he would.

"...Y-Yes."

"Good boy! Now put it back to it's envelope," Tsuna handed him a white and black envelope, before picking up his pen and started to flip through the blasted-sheets-that-just-keeps-breeding, mounting on the sides of his desk. "And close the door on your way out, would you?"

When his younger brother's frozen figure hadn't moved a few second later, Tsuna looked up from his paperworks. His caramel eyes stared at the boy's dazed kicked-puppy green eyes before he sighed fondly. "Come here, Lambo."

There it was. Lambo's favorite tone. The gentle, special tone Tsuna-_nii_ gave for his precious people only. And Lambo's chest never failed to turn warm every single time he got the unspoken message that, yes, he _was _included in that circle.

Seeing his Tsuna-_nii_ knelt down and opening his arms, Lambo instinctively crawled closer. When he was close enough, he felt his brother's warm hands on his cheeks, holding it tenderly.

"I don't need it, _Nii-san_."

Kami_-_sama_, THIS again?_ "It's not that bad, Lambo."

"I hate school."

Tsuna chuckled soflty, "You don't. I would know the difference."

Lambo inwardly winced. He knew how Tsuna dealt with bullies at school years ago. Tsuna-_nii_ once told him, the only thing that made him went to school still before Vongola came to his life, was his teenage crush. And he had sworn to himself, never would he became like them and hurt others like how those bastards hurt his _Nii-san_. "S-Still! I don't wanna go to school! I don't have to anyway..." he grimanced when he realized how childish and spoiled it sounded. He knew he's a little (...too much?) spoiled, but he, too, knew when to stop.

Again, Tsuna sighed and dropped his hand to his lap, Lambo secretly disappointed with the loss. "I know you want to start your official duties as one of Vongola Guardians, but I want you to have a good education. At least until highschool. I did finish them, so did your older siblings."

"But I don't need them! _Aho_dera-_nii_ can tutor me privately! He's more than smart enough! I-" Lambo's rant stopped abruptly when he saw the mixed emotions in the caramel eyes.

"But I want to see you graduate, Lambo. I'm proud of everything you are today. I will always be. And with you intelligence, even without any 'Reborn' with you- I don't want that kind of fate to befall anyone-, I know you'll surpass me. Far. I want to hear your name being called to the stage..." Tsuna closed his eyes and put his forehead softly on his brother's. His voice turned to a mere whisper, "I know it's a selfish reason. But as your guardian, and foremost, your brother, I want to be there."

There was a silence. But it was a thoughtful silence. Lambo's green eyes stared at the suddenly interesting carpet's lace pattern, never letting his forehead left it's rest place. Uncounciously- since God knows when, both his hands was playing his brother's long, slim fingers. He finally raised his eyes and leaned away slightly when he felt his brother's forehead left his. "Do it for me, _fratellino*_?"

The Magic Words accompanied with that kind of smile, Lambo sighed in surrender. Everyone knew, Lambo- and I-Pin and Fuuta- could never deny anything when their Tsuna-_nii_ said that. It was a wonder he didn't use those at every chance he got. But either way, to Lambo and the other two's relief, Tsuna didn't take advantage of it. Best brother in da whole world. They knew.

"Ahrite*..." he mumbled incoherently. And when he saw the smile he received, at least he knew he didn't completely damn himself with no gain. If he could make his Tsuna-_nii_ happy, then it was worth it. He felt a small smile crept to his own lips. Which then turned rather mischievous. "I want my own cotton candy maker!"

Tsuna felt a vein twitched. "You already have your Fruity Gummies package, Lambo."

"But it was for entering school."

"And this for joining club? You could- God forbid- suffer a diabetes someday!"

"Deal or no deal!"

Tsuna deadpaned.

Lambo beamed, singing under his breath '_cotton candy machine, cotton candy machine, I can have cotton candy every day!_' "Oh, come **ON**, Tsuna-_nii_!" he stared expectantly.

"...you're unbelievable."

If his younger siblings couldn't deny the Magic Words- and yes, he knew they couldn't- one thing the whole famiglia knew, Tsuna could never, ever deny their hopeful, lively, sparkling face like this one.

Sawada family in their nutshell.

* * *

**JAPANESE**

Tsuna-_nii _: Big brother Tsuna.

_Nii-san_ : Big brother/older brother. Decent respect, common, rather close, not too formal.

_Kami-sama_ : Kami (God), sama (form of respect, highly respected, very formal, showing high position/status)

_Aho _: Stupid (Lambo's affectionate nickname for Gokudera, which became Ahodera (Stupidera)

**ITALIANO**

_Mio Dio_ : My God

_Fratellino_ : Little brother/younger brother

**OTHERS**

_Samurai-nii _: A nickname for Yamamoto Takeshi from Lambo. I dunno, cuz I want to? It's cute!

The brands do NOT exist. I made them up, ehehe.

FIBA : International Basketball Federation, they kinda have world cups for basketball.

Ahrite : Alright.

* * *

**To be continued? The End?**

* * *

**I don't know if this is a one-shot or not... Geez, I'm so weird. Okay, so, I don't know if someday I'll update this or not, but if there're lots of you Angels wanting this and I actually have the time and idea, I promise I will.**

**Confession time: I actually made the first idea for this as prologue of crossover with Kuroko no Basuke. Then when I finished, I kinda changed my mind. I don't want to risk not being able to finish it if I really made it that way, and I'll dissapoint my readers.**

**Talking about idea, I'm a short-circuited one. Please tell me if you have any for the next chapter, kay?  
**

**And the next chapter might not have any connection with this one. The fict will probably end up as a collection of one-shots. **

**Thanks a lot, guys! I love you all so so so much- not romantically. You know that right? I'm Naruto's, Tsuna's and Duo's forever!  
**

**See you guys in the next chance!**


End file.
